non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon
Pokémon is a term that encompasses hundreds of species of strange, super-powered life forms, some of which may resemble animals, mobile plants, humanoid entities, amorphous creatures or even inanimate objects. They inhabit the Pokémon world, where they have coexisted with humanity for ages, with many being domesticated and kept for both companionship and usefulness, as they can usually perform tasks that would be difficult or impossible for humans. Many are also trained for battling. Since most Pokémon are known to enjoy battling, they often bond well with their trainers, and the relationship between the best professional trainers and their Pokémon is typically one of friendship and mutual respect. Biology Pokémon species come in many shapes and forms. They can vary in size from a few centimeters to over 14 meters, and some may be even larger. Their intelligence level varies too, from the dim-witted Slowbro to the brilliant Alakazam, whose IQ far surpasses humans'. Most Pokémon occupy the general ecological niche of wildlife, and thus can be easily compared to animals (despite their intellect being generally higher than that of most real life animals). Nevertheless an exception should be made to those Pokémon which are considered Legendary or Mythical. Such Pokémon have abilities far surpassing even those of their relatively common brethren; have been revered by human cultures as deities; and at least some can be confirmed to be indeed actual gods, or at least their universe's equivalent of so. Despite these differences, all Pokémon share a few universal traits, for instance: they aren't capable of mastering more than four battle moves at any given moment. Therefore, every time a Pokémon wishes to learn a fifth move, it must forget one of the earlier ones and replace it. Pokémon are all universally affected by certain fruits, substances and items which may increase their offensive or defensive abilities. The vast majority of them are able to reproduce with a huge number of other Pokémon species, and they seem to be all oviparous (although there are references to Mew "giving birth", which suggests viviparity). In the anime, Pokémon can communicate with each other and understand each other's languages. More often than not, they can seemingly understand human languages as well, and some rare individuals have even learned to speak, or to communicate telepathically with humans. On rare occasions, it has been shown that Pokémon tears can have a magical healing effect. Evolution Many Pokémon species go through a natural change or metamorphosis in their life cycle; something which is known in English as "evolution" (although it isn't related to biological evolution, which applies only to populations and species, rather than individuals). When a Pokémon evolves, not only does its physical appearance change (sometimes extremely), but its offensive and defensive abilities also tend to increase and it may acquire new skills and the potential to learn different moves. In some cases, there might be external factors that will cause a Pokémon to evolve as well as influence what form it will take, including items such as evolutionary stones. Some species may only evolve at a certain period of the day, or under specific environmental conditions. Others may evolve when they reach a certain level of overall happiness, and there are even those which evolve solely when traded away by their trainer. There's also a significant number of species that never evolve at all. In a few species of Pokémon, exposure to a specific mega stone can cause them to further change their physical appearance and increase their power in a process called "Mega Evolution". Unlike regular Pokémon evolution, which is permanent, the Mega Evolution is merely temporary. Types Pokémon can all be classified into 18 different types: Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Ground, Rock, Steel, Ice, Normal, Bug, Flying, Psychic, Fighting, Poison, Ghost, Dark, Fairy and Dragon. All Pokémon will belong to either one or two of these types, but not more, although some may have special abilities which allow them to temporarily change one of their types. Some Pokémon may change types or acquire a new type when evolving and/or when mega-evolving. Origins While Pokémon live in the Pokémon World, not all of them are native. Some have been confirmed to be extraterrestrial, and others extradimensional in origin. A few species have also been created artificially by humans, such as Mewtwo and Porygon. All Pokémon species are said to be descendant from Mew, whose genetic structure contains genes of all the other Pokémon. It's not known for certain whether this is also true for the afore-mentioned extraterrestrial, extradimensional and artificial Pokémon, but since they too share the general traits that are common to all Pokémon, it can be presumed that it is. Culture and society Most Pokémon are intelligent creatures and, although deemed dangerous to humans due to their often bellicose nature, are usually more likely to bond with and protect their trainer than to rebel against them. Attitude and disposition vary widely among species and among individuals, but it's generally accepted that Pokémon enjoy battling and actively seek training, which is why wild ones will appear before traveling humans, hoping for a fight (and may therefore attack the human if he or she happens to be traveling without any Pokémon of their own). If a Pokémon is sufficiently weakened in battle, they may be caught with a Poké Ball. Even then, however, if the Pokémon doesn't want to be captured yet, it will promptly escape. Pokémon cannot be captured after fainting, although they can be captured while sleeping. Once a Pokémon is caught, it means that they've accepted to become part of the trainer's party and from then on may bond with the trainer as long as they're properly cared for. Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Pokémon Universe Category:Oviparous Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1996 Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Comic Book Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures